Destiny Of The Doctor
by timeandcirque
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are travelling through time and space, wondering what their next stop in the TARDIS will bring, when they receive a message from a mysterious man who seems to know exactly who they both are, and exactly where they need to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where next then, Donna?" The Doctor flung his long brown coat onto the railing of the TARDIS as he ran inside, still beaming from the encounter he had just had with a certain Sarah Jane Smith.

"Surprise me, Spaceman." Donna called. "And just to warn you, Wales doesn't count as a surprise, not after our tenth visit to Cardiff."

"Hey, ten's a good number." the Doctor shouted back over the familiar noise that the TARDIS made as it travelled.

"Yeah, well so's one, yet we still ended up there the other nine times." The Doctor laughed, and Donna raised her eyebrows. "Got nothing else to say, Doctor? That's because you know it's true."

"Hey, it's not my fault that my spaceship seems to favour Wales-"

A crackling sound, much like interference on a television or radio, made the Doctor cut his sentence short and look around.

"Have you been messing with the controls again?" he asked Donna.

"Oi. I don't _mess _with anything, Spaceman." She pretended to take offence, but for once the Doctor didn't have a snappy comeback.

"No, no, no, but this...it shouldn't be making this noise...i only just re-tuned the trans-dimentional wavelength capacitor and wavered the hyper-optimum indication gauge." He began to press buttons and dial levers surrounding the main screen of the TARDIS, attempting to fix the problem, but it was to no avail.

"Doctor-I'm sure its nothing." Donna said as she wandered over to the console, and leant against it.

"Nothing is ever nothing, Donna, surely you should know that by now. Everything is something-Oh!" The Doctor shouted triumphantly as a faint shape could be made out from the static on the screen. "Now if we just fine-tune this..." He pressed a couple more buttons, which resulted in the TARDIS screen displaying the outline of a man, one with greyish hair, glasses, and whom was wearing a yellow suit, from what the Doctor could see.

"Donna? Do you know this man?" She peered over his shoulder to take a closer look.

"No-although I tell you what, my gramps might. He hangs around with a couple of odd fellows, although blimey, that suit! He must stand out in a crowd or two!"

"Ahem." The man on the screen coughed once, very loudly. Almost all the static which had surrounded him was gone now, and the Doctor and Donna could see him as clear as day.

"I _do _know Wilfred Mott, although he does not know me." The two time-travellers exchanged glances. "Just the same way as I know you-Doctor-and of course Miss Donna Noble. It's a pleasure to see you both at last."

"Who the hell are you?" Donna blurted out. "How do you know me-or my grandad for that matter?"

"Manners, child, manners. I am Mr Tiny. First name, Desmond. Although you can call me Des." He chuckled, as though laughing at a joke which only he had heard. "I simply have a message for you both." He reeled off a string of numbers, which the Doctor quickly wrote down, as Donna gave him a puzzled look.

"What sort of a message is that?"

"They're co-ordinates." Desmond Tiny began to clap, slowly.

"Oh, aren't you a clever boy. Now scram, you know where to go." As soon as he finished his sentence, the screen faded to black. Seconds passed, in which the two of them stood motionless, watching the screen as if the strange man would re-appear at any moment, then suddenly the Doctor snapped into action, punching in the coordinates and spinning various controls.

"We aren't _seriously _going to do what he said, right?"

"Of course we are! What are we waiting for? Allons-y!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, that'll be, two tickets for the 22:43 to Cardiff, on the Western Line?" The woman at the ticket office asked, with a fake smile plastered on her face, as she entered details into a computer, eyes flicking over both Darren and Mr Crepsley's scarred faces uncertainly. Mr Crepsley nodded, and she quickly slid the tickets through the glass booth.

"Have a nice day!" she called after them, grateful that despite their suspicious look, they caused her no trouble.

The small station on the outskirts of Llengham was mostly empty, and Doreen Livingstone wanted nothing more than to pack up and leave.

She hated the night shifts at the station the most, there was nobody else to run things, as she was pretty much left to her own devices, and despite Llengham being an extremely small town, more often than not, all the people she encountered at night seemed to be shady characters.

To pass the time, she liked to invent exciting back stories to the people that she saw.

"Well." Doreen thought to herself. "That ginger man, he is on the run from the law, because he used to be a drug dealer back in the day, and he faked his death to avoid going to prison. Hm, and what about the boy? Ah, I know! The boy is his apprentice, who used to deliver drugs for him, and who was forced to go on the run with him because his parents kicked him out of the house when he was thirteen..." A sharp knock on the ticket booth window interrupted Doreen's thoughts.

"What?" She looked through the glass but there was nobody there. Wondering if she was going mad, she turned on the main light outside her booth, but still she could see no sign of anybody.

Five minutes later, the knocking came again.

"I can't be dealing with this." she muttered to herself. "I'm off."

Grabbing her handbag from the floor, and her coat, she turned off the computer and walked out of the door.

But no sooner as she had turned the key in the lock (which she _always _remembered to do after that incident with the money from the till being stolen) she felt a sudden breeze, and a hand pressed to her throat.

"Don't scream." came a deep voice. "Don't move." Doreen did as the voice said, she liked to think that she could keep calm in an emergency. "Tell me, have a ginger man and boy passed through here today?"

Doreen squeaked a yes.

"What was that? Speak up?" The man shook her roughly.

"I said yes."

"Where were they going?" he growled.

"Cardiff. The...ten...forty...three." She wasn't supposed to disclose customer information, but she felt that she probably had to make an exception in this case.

"Hm." The man let go of her suddenly and she fell to the floor, contents of her bag spilled everywhere.

Doreen turned, to try and catch a glimpse of her assailant before he walked off, never to be seen again.

She thought that perhaps she could report him to the police, and she would get to be in the paper, and that would make Hestia from next door incredibly jealous...

All she saw was a deep purple face, and wild red eyes, before the vampaneze breathed knockout gas into her face and she slumped to the ground, limply clutching at the keys to the ticket booth.

"Cardiff, my lord. They are headed to Cardiff." he called into the shadows, before crouching down beside Doreen Livingstone and ensuring that she would never again have to work the night shift at Llengham Central Station.

**When i was writing this i could just picture it in my head like the start of a doctor who episode, where somebody is working late all alone and they hear a creepy noise, that they think is just their friend, but turns out to be an alien that kills them! **

**REVIEW! XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

As soon as Donna took a glimpse outside the TARDIS and saw what lay outside, she switched to 'Angry Earth Girl' mode and yelled for the Doctor.

"What? What have I done now..." the Doctor's voice trailed off as he joined Donna in the doorway of the TARDIS and surveyed the familiar scene before him, otherwise known as the Cardiff skyline.

"Smell that Martian sea air, watch as the people of Mars share fish and chips together on a wall out of a plastic bag...er-no. You've taken me to Cardiff. Again." Donna folded her arms to make her point.

"Hey, I was going to take you to the intergalactic Parsuvian Minefields, til that Desmond Tiny showed up, demanding we take a detour. Why does everybody always demand things eh? What happened to a polite request over a cuppa and some cucumber sandwiches in a gazebo? Haven't seen a gazebo in years. Donna, after this, we're going to Planet of the Gazebos."

"There's a Planet of the-oh no you don't, mate. Don't try and distract me. I see through your little alien games." Donna narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at the Doctor. "Tell me, Doctor. What are we _actually_ doing here?"

"I...bleh." The Doctor made an expression of startled disgust as he tasted the air. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a pair of what looked to be 3D glasses, and put them on, peering around.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Is what what you think it is?" Donna turned the question around, to try and get him to tell her what was actually going on.

"it is...its Void stuff."

"Well if you're not going to give me a proper answer..."

"Well, that's what it is. Stuff. From the void. There's a bit of a residue right-over-" He passed the glasses over to Donna so she could take a look, and pointed in the direction she needed to look in. "-there. On that wall. As if something just brimming with void stuff brushed past a while ago. Do you see it?"

"I think I see it?"

"Good. Gooood. So the question is, _what_ brushed past?"

With that, the Doctor dashed off to investigate, sonic screwdriver in hand, leaving Donna to walk after him slowly as she looked in distain at the various Cardiff landmarks, such as the-oh-what a surprise, she couldn't name any.

_They may as well count the TARDIS as a Cardiff landmark,_ Donna thought to herself, _seeing as it's here so often. Always bloody Cardiff. We could have at least gone to Barry Island, so I could pretend I was in Gavin and Stacy. _

"Doonnnnaaaaaa!" The Doctor yelled, suddenly. "Feast your eyes upon this."

When she crouched down beside him, she saw he was looking with delight upon a piece of paper-well, parchment really, with old looking symbols etched upon it.

"What is it? Looks like my writing when I tried to do my homework in the car back when I was ten."

"It's Gallifreyan. Written in the language of my people...which is impossible, unless-_no_? Oh he is clever, too clever."

"Who's too clever?" Donna asked. It seemed to her she asked more questions than Anne Robinson did on the Weakest Link when she was with the Doctor.

"Too clever? Oh, I wouldn't say I was _too clever. _Intelligent and inventive with it, perhaps, but never too clever."

Donna looked around, but from her crouching stance all she could see was a pair of green wellington boots. Looking up however, she could see the smug face of Desmond Tiny, grinning down at herself and the Doctor not unlike how a child would grin if Christmas came early.

"Oh no, my dear." Desmond's grin widened. "I much prefer it when Christmas is cancelled."

**Yay, Cardiff XD Review please, y'all :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What? How did he? _What?" _Donna spluttered. "Did you just read my mind?"

"She's a smart one, isn't she?" Desmond said sarcastically, smile never once leaving his face, which Donna thought made him look like a creepy waxwork from Madame Tussauds.

_And that's right, Mr Mindreader from Outer Space, I don't care if you heard that. Or this! _Donna thought.

"Sarah Jane Smith would never have jumped to such a mundane conclusion as 'mind reading'. Martha Jones might have, but then again you wouldn't know, because you never used to listen to a word she was saying, isn't that right Doctor? Too busy pining after your dear darling Rose. But yes, if it helps your simple brain comprehend the situation, we can go with the 'I just read your mind' scenario."

"Simple brain? Simple brain? Would somebody with a simple brain be able to type 100 words a minute first thing on a Monday morning-that's right, you're looking at The. Best. Temp. in. Chiswick. And ill tell you another thing..."

The Doctor, meanwhile, was wearing his 3D glasses once more, and tilting his head from side to side to get a better look at Desmond Tiny.

"Its you." he breathed, interrupting Donna in the middle of her tirade. "You're the one surrounded by void stuff. But how...I thought after the battle at Canary Wharf...the barrier was sealed off...nothing could possibly get through. Nothing."

Desmond chuckled again. He could see the faint glimmer of hope in the Doctor's eyes, that perhaps the barrier was not in fact sealed off, and that perhaps, just perhaps, there would be a way to see Rose again. And, being the smug little man he was, he felt great delight in quashing the Doctor's hopes.

"Nope. Completely sealed. But me, oh, I'm a law unto myself. I pop into a parallel world..." he made a popping sound with his mouth. "And pop back, all in the blink of an eye. Now, I'm going to tell you two weary travellers one thing, and one thing only. And you better remember it, because I'm not the type of person to give advice twice in a row. In fact, i'm not the type of person to give advice at all. Most likely, this will probably just anger and madden you enough to go charging off on a dangerous quest for answers like you always do, but then I'm expecting that, aren't I? That's exactly what I want from you. So here it is." He paused, for dramatic effect, which reminded the Doctor of the Master, but at the same time also reminded Donna of the Doctor.

"Remember that _fateful _night when you two met for the second time. Car parked next to TARDIS and all that? Did you ever think that was more than just a coincidence?" Donna and the Doctor nodded, slowly, and Desmond nodded along with them.

"Very good, children. It was _destiny, _some might say. But you know what? I don't believe in happy endings. You wouldn't think it to look at me, would you? Do you realise how boring it is for me to watch you..." he pointed a finger at the Doctor. "And your little band of followers save the world over, and over, and over. Even if there is a few memory losses, and the occasional death. Although by the time your eleventh incarnation is wandering the universe as aimlessly as ever, even the deaths seem to stop happening, more's the pity. So ive staged an intervention. I've decided to throw you in at the deep end. Show you something new. And here's my clue: the stars won't be going out anymore, Doctor. Not unless you give me an interesting show. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _train to catch. _And if you're good, say hi to dear darling Rose for me, won't you?_"_ With that, Desmond turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the Doctor and Donna more shaken than if they had faced a horde of Daleks blindfolded.

"Doctor...Doctor, what did he mean? The stars won't be going out? Surely that's a good thing? Doctor?"

The Doctor stayed silent and still, thinking hard. This man knew way too much, it was incomprehensible. And he was dangerous, the Doctor could see that from the moment he first clapped eyes upon him. But it was Desmond Tiny's last sentence that bothered him the most.

_If you're good, say hi to dear darling Rose for me, won't you?_

The sensible thing would be to do what the Doctor had been doing all his life, to run, and never look back.

However, Desmond had been right about everything else, so why not this? Would Rose really come back if the Doctor went along with Desmond's dangerous game?

It was a risk the Doctor was willing to take.

"Donna!" the Doctor suddenly shouted, snapping out of his brooding thoughts. "What did he say? He had a train to catch. That's _clearly_ a clue. He said it in that _clue_ voice that people use when giving clues. And according to him, we have to go charging off on a dangerous quest for answers! Sooooo, where better place to start than Cardiff train station?"

"Doctor, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Me? Never better. Molto bene. On top of the world. Well, on top of the rift would be more accurate, seeing as we're in Cardiff. Anyway, without further ado...allons-y!"

The Doctor sprinted off into the dark, with Donna beside him, heading for the train station, and hopefully some answers.

**That Desmond, eh? Next chapter we'll see a bit of Darren and Mr Crepsley, off to Cardiff, which is clearly every vampire's dream city :P Also, as i was googling Cardiff Train Station (As you do :L) to get the vibes for writing this, i found out the train-people call it CDF, which i found VERY exciting! Its almost as though it was _destiny _that there should be a story where Darren and Crepsley go to Cardiff! XD **

**REVIEW! :)  
**


End file.
